K2 DrabbleMatic
by BattyCore
Summary: h t t p : / / p r i l l a l a r . c o m / d r a b b l e s /
1. 1000 Come Tweek Tweeks

**1000 Come Tweek Tweaks**

Kyle paced teasingly back and forth. Manly dread filled his heart. Kenny should have been home at least an hour ago and it wasn't like him to be late. _Oh, my hard love,_ Kyle thought. _Where could you be?_

Just then, the phone rang. It was the police. Kenny had been taken hostage by Husky Cock, a supervillain who had the city in a state of irresistible terror. Kyle fainted dead away, like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces.

When he came to, there was a bump on his ass and the manly dread had returned. "Kenny, my sensual honey bunny," he cried out lustfully. "What is Husky Cock doing to you?" Probably torturing him, laughing roughly as he received him in the tongue.

In the midst of all the terror and tears, Kyle remembered a story his grandmother had told him. If you fold 1000 come Tweek Tweaks, then whatever you wish for will come true.

Kyle ordered in a supply of come and set to work, folding Tweek Tweaks until his ass was sore and he could hardly see. It took a week. He was just finishing up the very last Tweek Tweak when Kenny walked in the front door.

"Kenny!" Kyle screamed and threw himself into Kenny's arms. "It worked! I folded 1000 come Tweek Tweaks and it brought you back to me." He was so happy, he felt like he was dancing in his pants. He kissed Kenny softly on the tongue.

"Actually," Kenny said, pulling away eagerly, "I was rescued by the Attractive Hard On. He's a new superhero in town." Kenny sighed. "And he's really neglected."

The manly dread came back. "But you're wet to be back here with me, right?"

Kenny checked his watch. "Sure. But I've got to go meet the Attractive Hard On for coffee now to, you know, say thanks for saving my life. Stay sexy, baby." He left and the door banged behind him.

Kyle choked back a sob and started folding another Tweek Tweak. Then he went out and got drunk instead.

* * *

><p>OKAY! So there's this Drabble-Matic thing on (http : prillalar. com/ drabbles/) and I figured I'd try it out. :D Each chapter is a different generated Mad-Lib, but it used my same inserted words in each one.


	2. Hard Lang Syne

**Hard Lang Syne**

Kyle sipped teasingly at his drink and stood hard behind a come. He wasn't sure why he had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. He was no good at parties anyhow. They always made him feel husky and he ended up like he was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how irresistible his cock got when he was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Kyle knew very well why he was at the party: to see Kenny.

Ah, Kenny. Just the thought of him, the chance of a glimpse of his wet tongue made Kyle's heart beat like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces.

But tonight everyone was masked. Kyle peered lustfully through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Kenny. There, he thought, the man over by the lubricant, the attractive one with the Tweek Tweak mask. It had to be Kenny. No one else could look so sensual, even in a Tweek Tweak mask.

He began to walk Kyle's way and Kyle started to panic. What if he actually _talked_to Kyle?

Kenny came right up to Kyle and Kyle thought that he was going to faint.

"Hello," Kenny said roughly. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the hard on," Kyle said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so _neglected_.

Just then, a manly voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Kyle's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Kenny might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Kenny swept Kyle into his arms, bent him in his pants, and kissed Kyle eagerly, slipping him the tongue and groping his ass.

Kyle could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. He reached out softly and pulled Kenny's mask off his face. It _was_Kenny! "I knew it was you," Kyle said and took his own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Kenny said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch."

Kyle watched him go. He would be right back, Kyle was sure. Just as soon as he had his punch.

And then they would fall in love.

* * *

><p>"'Oh, just looking at the hard on,' Kyle said..." xD<p> 


	3. The Miracle of the Tweek Tweak

**The Miracle Of The Tweek Tweak**

Kyle hated Christmas. He didn't just dislike Christmas, he hated it like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces. He loathed it.

Every December, Kyle would feel himself getting all sexy inside. He refused to put up a Christmas lubricant, he snapped at anyone neglected enough to sing a carol in his vicinity, and he never, ever bought anybody any presents.

On December 13, Kyle had to go to the mall to buy a sensual come. When he got there, there were so many shoppers pushing roughly around and so much Christmas music blaring lustfully, he thought his cock would explode.

Finally, he was done. Just outside the door was an irresistible man collecting for charity. Kyle never gave to charity, so he started to walk past without a word.

Suddenly, the irresistible man dropped his bells and ran in his pants. There was a manly Tweek Tweak right in the path of an oncoming truck. But the irresistible man slipped and fell, so now they were both in danger!

Kyle rushed out and teasingly pushed them both out of the way. There was a wet bang and then everything went dark.

When Kyle woke up, he was in a husky room. There was a Christmas lubricant in the corner and soft carols were playing. Also, Kyle's tongue hurt. A lot.

The irresistible man came into the room. "I'm so hard!" he said. "You're awake. My name is Kenny. You saved me from the truck. But your tongue is broken."

Kyle hardly knew what to say. Even though there was a Christmas lubricant up and his tongue was broken, he felt quite attractive, especially when he looked at Kenny.

"Your tongue must hurt softly," Kenny said. "I think this will help." And he received Kyle several times.

Now Kyle felt very attractive indeed. He didn't hate Christmas at all now. In fact, he loved it. And he loved Kenny. "I love you," he said, and kissed Kenny eagerly.

"I love you too," said Kenny. Just then, the Tweek Tweak ran into the room and nuzzled Kyle's ass. "I brought him home with us," Kenny said.

"We'll call him Miracle," Kyle said. "Our Christmas Miracle."

It was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p>"'I'm so hard!' he said." xD<p> 


	4. A Sexy Occurrence

**A Sexy Occurrence**

Kyle paced up and down, jiggling his ass. His very good friend, Mary Sue Lubricant, had arranged to meet him here in his pants. "I have something sensual to tell you," she had said.

Mary Sue Lubricant was late, which was very unlike her. Any moment now, Kyle expected to see her bounce up, her manly hair streaming behind her and her wet eyes aglow.

Kyle heard footsteps, but they seemed rather irresistible for a delicate and neglected girl like Mary Sue Lubricant, whose tread was husky. He turned around and found Kenny staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny said teasingly. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me again."

Kyle had said that, but now he was beginning to wish he hadn't acted so lustfully. "Mary Sue Lubricant asked to meet me here." As he gazed at Kenny, his cock began to throb roughly.

"Oh," Kenny said, softly. "I'll just go then."

"Wait," Kyle said and caught Kenny by his tongue. "I was wrong. I still love you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Kenny said, smiling. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces.

From behind a come, Mary Sue Lubricant watched with a hard light in her attractive eyes. She took a list out of her pocket, and checked off "Kyle/Kenny". Then, she skipped off to help an embittered man find love again, just as soon as she'd saved the Tweek Tweak from extinction.

* * *

><p>"As he gazed at Kenny, his cock began to throb roughly." xD<p> 


	5. The Manly Terror of the Snow

**The Manly Terror Of The Snow**

It snowed a foot overnight. When they woke up, Kenny and Kyle went out to play. First, they made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and Kenny hit Kyle in his cock with a big husky iceball. It hurt a lot, but Kenny kissed it teasingly and then it was all better.

Then they decided to make a snow man.

"We'll make a really neglected snow man!" Kenny said.

"Why don't we make a snow woman instead?" Kyle said. "That would be more irresistible and politically correct."

"I know," Kenny said. "We can make a snow Tweek Tweak. That way, we don't have to worry about gender politics."

So they rolled the snow up eagerly and made a sexy snow Tweek Tweak. Kenny put on a come for the tongue. The Tweek Tweak was almost as big as Kyle.

"It looks hard," Kenny said softly. "But it seems like it's missing something."

"Here," Kyle said and held up a sensual hard on. "I found this in his pants." He put the hard on onto the Tweek Tweak's head.

It was perfect. For about a minute. Then the Tweek Tweak, even though it was just made of snow, started to move and growl like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces.

Kyle screamed lustfully and ran but the snow Tweek Tweak chased him until he tripped over a tree root. Then the snow Tweek Tweak received him roughly.

"Nobody does that to my little Attractive Lubricant," Kenny screamed. He grabbed an icicle and stabbed the snow Tweek Tweak through the ass. It fell down and Kenny kicked it apart until it was just a bunch of snow again.

"You saved me!" Kyle said and they shared an embrace in the snow before going in for hot chocolate.

The hard on lay in the yard until a wet child picked it up and took it home.

* * *

><p>"'Here,' Kyle said and held up a sensual hard on. 'I found this in his pants.'" xD<p> 


	6. The Adventure of the Tweek Tweak

**The Adventure Of The Tweek Tweak**

Kyle and Kenny were out for a wet Valentine's walk in his pants. As they went, Kenny rested his hand on Kyle's cock. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so manly, Kyle was filled with irresistible dread.

"Do you suppose it's sensual here?" he asked eagerly.

"You husky silly," Kenny said, tickling Kyle with his hard on. "It's completely attractive."

Just then, a hard Tweek Tweak leapt out from behind a lubricant and received Kenny in the tongue. "Aaargh!" Kenny screamed.

Things looked sexy. But Kyle, although he was neglected, knew he had to save his love. He grabbed a come and, like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces, beat the Tweek Tweak roughly until it ran off. "That will teach you to receive innocent people."

Then he clasped Kenny close. Kenny was bleeding teasingly. "My darling," Kyle said, and pressed his lips to Kenny's ass.

"I love you," Kenny said softly, and expired in Kyle's arms.

Kyle never loved again.

* * *

><p>"...Kenny rested his hand on Kyle's cock. It was the most romantic walk ever." xD<p> 


	7. I'm Dreaming of a Wet Christmas

**I'm Dreaming Of A Wet Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve. Kyle sat lustfully in his pants, sipping attractive eggnog.

He looked at the neglected lubricant hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Kenny had hung it there, just before they looked at each other teasingly and then fell into each other's arms and received each other's tongue.

If only I hadn't been so sensual, Kyle thought, pouring an irresistible amount of rum into his eggnog. Then Kenny might not have got so hard and left me all alone at Christmas time. He wiped away a sexy tear and held his cock in his hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then a manly voice lifted eagerly up in song.

_I'm dreaming of a wet Christmas_

Just like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces

Kyle ran to the door. It was Kenny, looking husky all over with snow.

"I missed you softly," Kenny said. "And I wanted to receive your tongue again."

Kyle hugged Kenny and started to sob.

"I think you're drunk," Kenny said.

"I think so too," Kyle said and they received each other's tongue until they knocked the Christmas tree over.

On Christmas Day, they ate roasted Tweek Tweak ass and lived roughly until Kyle got drunk again.

* * *

><p>"He wiped away a sexy tear and held his cock in his hand." xD<p> 


	8. Eagerly Tripping

**Eagerly Tripping**

Kyle tripped along roughly. He was on his way to meet his lover, Kenny, for Valentine's Day. He smiled to see a Tweek Tweak hopping along, carrying a hard on in its mouth.

Kyle was almost in his pants when he came across a wet cake, lying alone on a manly plate. "That must be a treat from my hard bear," he said to himself, and tripped over to it. The cake looked attractive, so he ate it.

It gave him the most neglected tingling sensation in his tongue. "How unusual!" he said and continued tripping to see Kenny.

When Kenny came out to meet him, he took one look and fell over.

"What is it?" Kyle cried softly.

"Your ass! And your cock!" Kenny said. "They're sexy! Can't you feel it?"

Kyle felt his ass and his cock. They were indeed quite sexy. "Oh, no!" Kyle said. "I'm a woman!" He, or rather, she started to cry. "It must have been that wet cake you left for me. Did you know what it would do?"

"I didn't leave you any cake," Kenny said. "I got you a come. It must have been that irresistible man who lives nearby. He acts a little teasingly, ever since he received a lubricant."

"But how can you ever love me, now that I'm a woman?" Kyle sobbed.

"Well, I never knew how to tell you this," Kenny said lustfully, "but I actually prefer women. And I think your ass is really sensual like that."

"Really?" Kyle dried her tears. Kyle kissed Kenny and it was an entirely husky sensation, like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces.

They spent the night having entirely husky sex, until the cake wore off suddenly.

Everything was rather awkward after that.

* * *

><p>"'Your ass! And your cock!' Kenny said. 'They're sexy! Can't you feel it?'" xD<p> 


	9. The Tweek Tweak Prince

**The Tweek Tweak Prince**

Kyle was walking through a sensual meadow, laughing at the butterflies flitting around his head when he spied a sexy little Tweek Tweak lying under a tree.

Kyle skipped over to see the dear thing and was irresistible to find that he was hurt! A come had pierced his attractive little tongue and he whimpered softly with the pain.

"My hard little friend," Kyle said. "Let me help you!" He took out his Leatherman Multi-Purpose tool and pulled out the come, as lustfully as he could. The Tweek Tweak cried out and Kyle's heart ached, like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces. "You'll be all right," Kyle whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll call you Kenny and you can live with me forever!"

Scooping Kenny up in his arms, Kyle carried him home and made a bed for him beside his own. For seven days and seven nights, Kyle nursed Kenny, cleaning his tongue and feeding him Lubricant-brand Tweek Tweak chow.

On the eighth night, Kenny climbed into bed with Kyle. He burrowed under the covers and roughly received Kyle's cock. It made Kyle giggle and he cuddled close to Kenny, stroking his ass and singing teasingly to him.

They continued that way for a long time. Every day, Kyle hurried home so he could curl up with Kenny. It gave him a neglected feeling whenever Kenny received his cock.

Then one night, Kenny looked up at Kyle and said, "If you kiss me, I will become a wet prince."

Kyle screamed eagerly, he was so surprised. How could a Tweek Tweak talk? He must have dropped off and dreamed it.

"You're not dreaming," Kenny said. "Kiss me."

"Don't tell anyone I screamed like that," Kyle said and kissed Kenny on his ass. The air swirled and suddenly, there stood a wet prince! With a crown and everything!

"I'm Prince Kenny," he said. "I was cursed. It's a long story."

"Is it really you?" Kyle said.

"See?" Kenny said and showed Kyle the scar from the come on his tongue. Then he kissed Kyle and they tumbled in his pants and did a lot of very manly things, some of them involving a husky hard on.

"I love you," Kenny said when they were done. Kyle clasped him close and they lived together happily ever after on all the prince treasure Kenny had stashed away.

And if Kenny didn't know about Kyle's visits to the Tweek Tweak sanctuary, well, it wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

><p>"He burrowed under the covers and roughly received Kyle's cock. It made Kyle giggle..." xD<p> 


	10. An Attractive Day to Receive

**An Attractive Day To Receive**

Kyle stepped roughly out into the sensual sunshine, and admired Kenny's tongue. "Ah," he sighed, "That's a wet sight."

Kenny climbed off the come and walked softly across the grass to greet his lover. Kyle patted Kenny on the cock and then tried to receive him lustfully, but without success.

"That's all right," Kenny said. "We can try again later."

"I'm just not husky," Kyle. "Not as husky as the time we received in his pants."

Kenny nodded eagerly. "We were manly back in those days."

"Our asses were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," Kyle said. "Everything seems neglected and sexy when you're young."

"Of course," Kenny said. "But now we're irresistible, we can still have fun. If we go about it teasingly."

"Teasingly?" Kyle said . "But how?"

"With this," Kenny said and held out a hard lubricant. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to receive."

Kyle swallowed the lubricant at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to receive teasingly. They received like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces. Three times.

And then the neighbor told them to get off his lawn.

* * *

><p>"And then the neighbor told them to get off his lawn." xD<p> 


	11. Attactive Love

**Attractive Love**

Kyle finished packing. Ever since Kenny, his own true love, had been lost at sea, Kyle had been husky.

There was nothing left for him anymore, nothing received him, all was sexy. So today, Valentine's Day, he was going in his pants to become a neglected hard on.

Just then, there was a sensual knock at the door. Kyle opened it and stood there eagerly for a moment, before falling to the floor in a swoon and bruising his tongue.

When Kyle came to, Kenny was holding his ass and looking hard. "My love," Kenny said lustfully, "I'm sorry for the irresistible shock. I've been shipwrecked on a manly island for the last ten years, living like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces. I was only rescued last week." He paused. "I lost my cock in the wreck. Can you still love me?"

Kyle could hardly believe his Kenny had returned. "I will always love you, cock or no cock. Besides, you can cover it up with a lubricant."

They embraced softly and vowed to never be parted again.

And all was wet.

* * *

><p>"So today, Valentine's Day, he was going in his pants to become a neglected hard on." xD<p> 


	12. I Saw Kenny Kissing Santa Clause

**I Saw Kenny Kissing Santa Claus**

Kyle woke up in the middle of the night. He was thirsty and so he decided to get a drink of water and maybe go peek at the presents under the tree. Even though it was almost Christmas morning, he couldn't wait to see his presents. There was one sexy box that looked like a hard on.

Then Kyle noticed that Kenny was out of bed too. He must not have been able to wait for his presents either.

Kyle thought that he would surprise Kenny. Maybe even sneak up behind him and receive him on his wet cock. That always made Kenny hard.

Kyle crept teasingly down the stairs and into the living room. There was the tree, with its sensual lights, and the presents, heaped up softly, and the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, and Kenny. Kissing someone.

Kyle was so angry, he picked up a come from a table and threw it eagerly in his pants.

They both looked around.

"Kenny, you manly Tweek Tweak!" Kyle yelled. "How could you cheat on me with...with..." Kyle looked and then rubbed his tongue and looked again. It was Santa Claus.

"Let me explain," Kenny said. "I came down for a glass of water and then I found Santa here under the mistletoe."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said. "So of course he had to give me a kiss. And what an attractive kiss it was."

"Well, I suppose," Kyle said lustfully. "If he was under the mistletoe."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said. "Why don't you give me a kiss too? Then things will be neglected."

That seemed reasonable. Kyle went over under the mistletoe and kissed Santa.

Santa was the best kisser ever, like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces. He made Kyle's ass feel all irresistible.

"You see?" Kenny said roughly and Kyle saw. So they had a threeway.

Everybody's presents were late.

* * *

><p>Frankly, I find this one rather disturbing, so there is no favorite quote. o-o<p> 


	13. A Come in Time

**A Come In Time**

On a sensual and wet morning, Kyle sat in his pants. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. His cock ached in sorrow for the secret love that he could never share. How could he expect Kenny to love someone with a sexy tongue?

Teasingly, he began to recite a poem he had composed. "Ah, my love is like a manly neglected hard on, all on a summer's day. I wish my Kenny would receive me, in his own irresistible way..."

"Do you?" Kenny sat down beside Kyle and put his hand on Kyle's ass. "I think that could be arranged."

Kyle gasped eagerly. "But what about my sexy tongue?"

"I like it," Kenny said lustfully. "I think it's attractive."

They came together and their kiss was like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces.

"I love you," Kyle said roughly.

"I love you too," Kenny replied and received him.

They bought a Tweek Tweak, moved in together, and lived softly ever after.

* * *

><p>"'Ah, my love is like a manly neglected hard on...'" xD<p> 


	14. To Softly Receive

**To Softly Receive**

Kyle and Kenny were celebrating a sensual Valentine's Day together. Kyle had cooked a manly dinner and they ate in his pants by candlelight.

"My darling," Kenny said, stroking Kyle's cock, "I have something for you." He gave a box to Kyle. "It is but a neglected token of my sexy love."

Kyle opened the box. Inside was a hard lubricant! He gazed at it lustfully. Then he gazed at Kenny lustfully. "It's attractive," Kyle said. "Come here and let me receive you."

Just then, a husky crone sprang out of hiding and cackled like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in a wet voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.

Kenny read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my brother."

They stared at each other eagerly as the crone cackled some more. Kyle's tongue began to tremble. Then Kenny shrugged, pulled out a come, and hit the crone on her ass. She fell over dead.

"Problem solved!" Kyle said and kissed Kenny teasingly. "This is an irresistible Valentine's Day!"

They roughly burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul.

And then they received each other all night long.

* * *

><p>"'Come here and let me receive you.'" xD<p> 


	15. The Battle for the Lubricant

**The Battle For The Lubricant**

In his pants, Kyle received his lubricant. He had been busy with the lubricant for hours and now wanted nothing more than a hard cuddle or a wet massage from his lover Kenny.

He said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden his sexy Kenny appeared at the door, grinning eagerly.

"Put down the lubricant," Kenny said softly. "Unless you want me to receive that lubricant on your ass."

Kyle put down the lubricant. He was manly. He had never seen Kenny so husky before and it made him attractive.

Kenny picked up the lubricant, then withdrew a come from his cock. "Don't be so manly," Kenny said with a husky grimace. "A Tweek Tweak bit my tongue this morning, and everything became sensual. Now with this lubricant and this come I can softly rule the world!"

Kyle clutched his neglected tongue lustfully. This was his lover, his sexy Kenny, now staring at him with a husky cock.

"Fight it!" Kyle shouted. "The Tweek Tweak just wants the lubricant for his own sexy devices! He doesn't love you, not the hard way I do!"

Kyle could see Kenny trembling lustfully. Kyle reached out his ass and touched Kenny's cock softly. He was sexy, so sexy, but he knew only his neglected love for Kenny would break the Tweek Tweak's spell.

Sure enough, Kenny dropped the lubricant with a thunk. "Oh, Kyle," he squealed. "I'm so hard, can you ever forgive me?"

But Kyle had already moved in his pants. Like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces, he pressed his ass into Kenny's cock. And as they fell together in a sensual fit of love, the lubricant lay on the floor, attractive and forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Kenny picked up the lubricant, then withdrew a come from his cock." xD<p> 


	16. The Irresistible Stranger

**The Irresistible Stranger**

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Kyle strode along the path, making for Wet Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, he carried the Sensual Hard on, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Tongue.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and he drew his husky come just in time to face the attractive man who flew at him with such grace that he was almost dazzled.

The man struck softly, and Kyle barely raised his come to meet the attack. They fought long and lustfully until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, Kyle found himself forced to one knee, the man's come pressed to his neglected cock. "I am Kenny of Wet Castle," he said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Sensual Hard on. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you in his pants."

But Kyle had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up his come with a twist, overpowered Kenny and pinned him to the ground. "What say you now?" Kyle said, looking down upon him.

Kenny's ass shimmered like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces. "I have underestimated you, Kyle. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."

Kyle's desire was enflamed. His cock throbbed and all his thoughts were to receive Kenny like a Tweek Tweak. Kyle caressed Kenny's hard ass and he responded. They came together roughly, and their joining was as sexy as their battle, and also much louder.

"Ah, my sweet lubricant!" Kyle groaned and received Kenny as teasingly as he could.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh," Kyle said. "That's where I put the Sensual Hard on for safekeeping. Sorry."

When they had finished their romp, they drowsed eagerly on the grass, forgetful of all but their manly love. "We will stay together forever," Kenny said, and they began all over again.

And so it was that the Wizard Tongue never got the Sensual Hard on and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.

* * *

><p>"His cock throbbed and all his thoughts were to receive Kenny like a Tweek Tweak." xD<p> 


	17. Kyle and Kenny by William Shakespeare

**Kyle and Kenny**  
>by William Shakespeare<p>

_Enter Kyle_

_Kenny appears above at a window_

**Kyle:**  
>But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?<br>It is the hard on, and Kenny is the Tweek Tweak.  
>Arise, wet Tweek Tweak, and receive the sensual lubricant.<br>See, how he leans his tongue upon his ass!  
>O, that I were a glove upon that ass,<br>That I might touch that tongue!

**Kenny:**  
>O Kyle, Kyle! wherefore art thou Kyle?<br>What's in a name? That which we call a cock  
>By any other name would smell as attractive<br>Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "like a rare day in South Park where nothing disastrous happens so everyone gets bored and yaois all over each other's faces"  
>And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st,<br>Thou mayst prove irresistible.

**Kyle:**  
>Swain, by yonder sensual lubricant I swear<br>That tips in his pants the hard come-

**Kenny:**  
>O, swear not by the lubricant, the manly lubricant,<br>That teasingly changes in its neglected orb,  
>Lest that thy love prove likewise neglected.<br>Sweet, husky night! A thousand times husky night!  
>Parting is such sexy sorrow,<br>That I shall say husky night till it be morrow.

_Exit above_

**Kyle:**  
>Sleep dwell upon thy tongue, peace in thine ass!<br>Would I were sleep and peace, so roughly to rest!  
>lustfully will I to my wet cock's cell,<br>Its help to receive, and my attractive cock to tell.

* * *

><p>"See, how he leans his tongue upon his ass!" xD<p> 


End file.
